Modern casinos and other gaming establishments often overwhelm players with the number and type of gaming machines available. Potential users or players of gaming machines are often given a choice of games such as slot machines, video poker, keno, blackjack, and many other games of skill and/or chance. Presented with a multitude of unfamiliar games, players often play only a select few favorites, or simply do not play any at all. This situation is exacerbated by the fact that most games require money to play. Thus, even if a game is potentially appealing to players, they often will not spend money to try an unfamiliar game, with the result being a loss of business to the gaming establishment and/or slow introduction of new machine types.
Methods of attracting players to unfamiliar games on unfamiliar gaming machines thus would help gaming establishments attract further business. In addition, players benefit by gaining access and familiarity to a wider variety of games, many of which they may not have been familiar with. It is therefore desirable to develop ways to allow players to preview games, so as to introduce them to those games that may have previously been unfamiliar to them.